


Poesia, anacronismos e distopias

by camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto



Category: Ministério do Tempo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto/pseuds/camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto
Summary: Numa distopia criada por D. Filipe I de Portugal, dois poetas de épocas diferentes tentam ser felizes.Porque não deu para resistir escrever fanfic destes dois. E o ultimo episódio bateu forte no coração.





	Poesia, anacronismos e distopias

Camões bem que batia a porta da sala de controlo do Ministério mas ninguém lhe abria a porta. Ele tinha a certeza que não se tinha enganado na hora combinada, alias já lá devia estar à 5 minutos, mas Fernando já devia estar a contar com um pequeno atraso, afinal eram portugueses e estar atrasado estava-lhe no sangue.

"A senha?" disse a voz atrás da porta  
"Vá lá amor meu, sou eu, o Luis Vaz!" - responde-lhe Camões, meio impaciente pois odiava toda aquela situação de secretismo e medo em que viviam sobre a mão do Rei D. Filipe I   
"Essa nao é a senha…" - Retorquiu a voz do outro lado, insistindo novamente - "A senha por favor"   
"Sois bom Portugues comei bacalhau uma vez por mês"

A porta abriu-se e Fernando entregou a Camões um envelope, que este colocou no bolso interior do uniforme. Era mais poemas de D. Dinis, dos poucos que tinham sobrevivido a censura e destruição de obras em português até há época actual. Mesmo as suas obras, como os Lusiadas, tinham sido traduzidas para castelhano e a sua versão original esquecida pelo mundo.  
Isto feito entrou na sala e trancou a porta, não fosse alguem tê-lo seguido e ve-lo entrar na sala de controlo das c. Abraçou Fernando fortemente e deu-lhe um beijo leve na testa, coisa que Camões sabia que Fernando nao gostava por causa da sua imensa barba que lhe fazia cócegas.

"Luis Vaz, acho que já lhe avisei imensas vezes sobre o facto da sua barba me incomodar e que deviamos ter mais cuidado, sabe muito bem o que pode aconteceu se a Santa Inquisição nos apanha."  
"Sei bastante bem, mas não consigo evitar amor meu." Desculpou-se Camões beijando de seguida o outro poeta, ignorando totalmente o que lhe foi dito "Se imaginasseis o que me causais, Fernando. Esse fogo que… "  
"Arde sem se ver... Eu sei… eu sei a cantiga toda, Luis Vaz, mas agora tendes de voltar ao trabalho antes que alguém dê por sua falta."

Camões tentava mostrar o seu desagrado por ter de deixar o dono dos seus afectos mas sabia que Fernando não ia ceder à sua vontade e por isso antes de sair da sala de controlo, beijou-o novamente e prometeu-lhe que acabariam a conversa durante o turno de vigia dos corredores nessa mesmo noite.


End file.
